


can you see (that all you’ve got is time?)

by stardustgirl



Series: The One Where They (Don’t) Die [4]
Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edge of Tomorrow Fusion, Angst, Character Death Fix, F/M, Feelstember, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Groundhog Day, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Edge of Tomorrow, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Phoenix Nest Discord, Pretty Bad Angst, Someone Help Kanan Please, but also fluff!!, numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: For the “Numbers” prompt for Feelstember.





	can you see (that all you’ve got is time?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/gifts).

> Title from “Save Yourself” by KALEO.
> 
> TW: Implied/Referenced Suicide

Kanan stopped counting the number of times he died on the fuel pod at two hundred ninety-six.

He stopped counting the number of times Sabine and Ezra were caught in the Dome at fifty-eight.

He stopped counting the number of times Ezra screamed as they all died at three hundred four.

He stopped counting the number of times he nearly  _ didn’t _ restart the loop at thirty-four.

He stopped counting the number of times the gunship exploded on their way away from the fuel pod at ninety-two.

He stopped counting the number of times Hera kissed him at four hundred ninety-nine.


End file.
